


Until Death Do Us Part

by mel_is_a_melon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, This is so sad Alexa play Sorry Not Sorry, either way I'm coming for your feels, mild panic attack, or Break Your Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_is_a_melon/pseuds/mel_is_a_melon
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this.





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the Sanders Sides fandom for three years now. I'm not sure why I haven't posted any of my works here.
> 
> This was written a year ago, so please forgive any mistakes.

“Any improvements?”

The nurse looked up from where she was changing the young man’s IV tube to see his boyfriend staring at her with pleading eyes. She sighed mentally.

The man in the hospital bed (Patton, she believed his name was, and a quick glance at his chart confirmed it) had been admitted with severe arrhythmia. Apparently, he’d had a mild case of it for most of his life, but he’d gotten dizzy a few nights ago and collapsed, leading to his current hospitalization.

Though it seemed like a routine case that should be brought back to normal within another day of medications, Patton’s boyfriend had been frantic the entire time. He fired off questions at every person who came through the door and insisted on double checking everything for himself (she loathed to scream at him that while he might had a doctorate in astronomy, as he had mentioned numerous times, he was not a medical doctor and so should leave this to professionals).

The only times he could be shut up was when Patton was awake. He would softly chuckle and tell his partner to “leave them be, Logan, honey, they know what they’re doing”. But at the moment, he was getting some much needed rest, and she was left with Logan looking at her like she held the answers to all the universe’s questions. If she did, she would have told him long ago just to wash her hands of his endless line of questioning.

“As I told you about an hour ago, he is slowly improving with the help of the treatments we set up for him. Should he continue to improve, he will be permitted to leave tomorrow and warned to avoid strenuous activity for a month and to return if any complications arise. I have no new information for you, and I swear I will let you know as soon as I do.”

With that, she left, eager to get in a bit of a break before returning to work. Why had she picked up another twelve hour shift again?

Logan turned to Patton, a red flush covering his cheeks from the nurse’s sharp, reprimanding tone. He hadn’t meant to be so troublesome to the people trying to help Patton, but he was worried. A lot more than he should be.

When they had started dating five years ago, Patton had been totally honest with him about everything, from past partners to family life, and especially about his health. Logan had taken it in stride, avoiding stress-inducing situations in favor of nights in on the couch watching Big Hero 6 or the like and holding his hands throughout all the checkups and hospitalizations like these. And even though this had happened in the past, Logan still felt a sense of dread that he hadn’t felt in any of the other occasions.

He took a deep breath, trying to stabilize himself.

“Gee, teach, no need to breathe so deep. You’re already full of hot air.”

He turned to see Patton smiling tiredly at him and squeezed his hand in return.

“Says the man who will brag for hours about how his daycare kids are doing.” Despite his teasing words, Logan’s smile stretched across his face.

“They grow so fast!” Patton protested indignantly.

Logan shook his head.

“Logan...” Patton’s voice had taken on a tone of seriousness. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

Logan’s silence said it all.

Patton frowned. “You have to take care of yourself, You’re always on me to do it!”

Logan opened his mouth to resist, but Patton interrupted. “I’m not talking to you until you get something to eat.”

“Patton...”

He simply turned away, not even bothering to look at Logan.

Logan groaned, loath to leave Patton, but knowing it was the only way to get him to relent. “Fine. I’ll get a sandwich from the cafeteria. Happy?”

Patton rolled back over to reveal a bright, sunny smile. “Yep!”

Logan simply chuckled, dropping a kiss on Patton’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon, Angel.”

“Later, gator!” Patton laughed.

Logan walked out the door, determined to make this the fastest trip ever.

The universe, however, was determined to thwart him. First of all, the cafeteria was at the other end of the hospital, meaning a lot of time was spent waiting for an elevator and then walking the entire length of the building. It didn’t get any better on arrival, either. As it was apparently dinnertime (Logan hadn’t even noticed the time passing by, his eyes so glued to Patton he didn’t even look at the clock), the line for food stretched out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Logan simply resigned himself to his fate, getting in line.

He was in the middle of calculating how long it would take to reach the front of the line if each person took on average a minute and a half to order and receive their food (as way too many reached the front and only then decided to check out the options) when that nagging sense of doubt returned in a much stronger force, speeding his heart rate and making his breaths come quickly.

He closed his eyes, remembering what he would tell his friend Virgil when he had one of these episodes. In through the nose and out through the mouth. In for four seconds, hold for seven, out for eight.

Come on Logan, there’s nothing to be scared of. The doctors and nurses here know what they’re doing and will take good care of Patton. They already told you he was fine, that he’s coming home tomorrow.

By the time he reached the front of the line, he’d calmed down enough to order his ham and cheese sandwich and head back to Patton.

When he exited the elevator, he could tell something was wrong. Nurses were flying out of the surrounding rooms, all headed towards the end of the hall yelling out medical instructions he didn’t understand. He and the other visitors were being asked to go back down to the lobby. He complied only after trying to get to Patton’s room and being given a death glare by one of the scarier nurses.

Sitting in the lobby, he tried to distract himself by opening up his phone and looking through some files from work. Even though their new tour for middle schoolers was the most fun project he’d worked on in months, all he could think was about how he’d told Patton about it yesterday and the two of them had pitched ideas at each other for hours, growing more and more excited until a nurse came to tell them to calm down.

You’ll get to do that again. You’ll be able to go talk to Patton soon. They’re just going to call over the friends and family of the person who was in danger and tell them what happened and let everyone else go back upstairs. See, here comes the doctor for that floor now, about to call over-

“Friends and family of Patton Sanders?”

No.

Logan stood on shaking legs, barely aware of walking over to the doctor with the gentle face that warned of bad news to come. Buzzing overtook his ears, blocking out most of what the doctor was saying. He just barely managed to make out “sudden cardiac death...usually no symptoms...was asleep...didn’t hurt...sorry for your loss...”

Logan offered no response, simply turning around and returning to his seat. The doctor gave him a sad smile, then started escorting the rest of the visitors upstairs, leaving Logan alone in the lobby. Alone with his thoughts.

Logan reached into his bag with a trembling hand and pulled out a soft, velvet box. He opened it, eyes shining as he looked at the ring he had taken so long to pick out.  
He was supposed to give it to Patton tomorrow, when they got home. Surprise him when he least expected it, when he was preoccupied greeting their golden lab Thomas. He was going to attempt to give a romantic, from-the-heart speech (which had taken him three weeks to write) but most likely would have been interrupted by a squealing Patton saying yes before he could even get a word out.

They were supposed to get married on a summer’s evening, like they’d planned. They would hold the ceremony in an open field, the lights around them dim enough so they could see the stars slowly start to replace the sun in the sky. Patton was going to try and teach Thomas to carry the rings down the aisle, and Logan was going to agree to let him and ask his brother Roman if his kid would be prepared to do it on the side.

They were supposed to be a family. They were going to adopt, something that had taken Logan a long time to even consider. They were going to spoil their kid to death, Logan helping them with homework and Patton cooking their favorite foods for every meal, taking them on trips to Disney World, teaching them all they could about the wonderful world they lived in.

They were supposed to grow old together, retiring to some place on the beach so they could go stargazing every night, Logan pointing out the constellations with a wrinkled hand and Patton smiling at him with the light of the sun in his eyes.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Logan got up and walked out the door, stopping only to throw out the box and, after a thought, the sandwich. He wasn’t really that hungry anymore.


End file.
